Uchiha Brat
by a lovely idiot
Summary: With Sasuke back, Sakura gives him another chance by inviting him to a date. But when he gets to her house…[Minor SakxSas]Done for the sake of scaring Sasuke. Some OOCness possibly


**AN:** This idea came to me recently so I felt like writing it. Plus I didn't feel like working on one of my other fics. So…the timeline is basically _if _Sasuke came back. Rookie 9 + Gai's team are like…16 or 17…yea. Anyways, there isn't really any plot. I just wanted to see Sasuke get scared shitless.

**Summary:** With Sasuke back, Sakura gives him another chance by inviting him to a date. But when he gets to her house…

**Disclaimer:** If owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead…he isn't, is he? Arghh!

**Uchiha Brat**

It was mid-afternoon in Konoha. Nothing really going on in the ninja village. An ordinary day for the ordinary folks. But then again…

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't ordinary, was he?

In truth, he was going to a certain pink-haired medic-nin's house to pick her up for a date. Now, I know what your thinking, 'The Uchiha brat? Going on a date with Sakura!...have you drugged him?'. But no…he was going willingly.

Anyways, back to the story!

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the street of Konoha. It was time for a date with Haruno Sakura. Honestly, he had no idea why he was going…or why he even agreed. He was thinking it was some kind of forgiveness date.

'Hn…it's not like I care about being forgiven.' is what he kept telling himself. But somewhere deep inside his pebble size heart, he knew he liked Sakura. Maybe not as a lover, but at least as a friend. In any case, he reached the house and rang the doorbell.

Inside he could hear "Don't worry imotou, I'll get it!". And indeed she did get it. Opening the door was a 20 year old female with dark tan skin and a fairly good figure. She had long black hair cascading down her back with the same green that Sakura had for her eyes for the girl's eyes.

"Hel-! Oh… it's you, the Uchiha brat." she said with a very pissed off look very different from the polite she had at the beginning of the greeting. Sasuke wanted to snort while he walked in past the girl and took a seat on the couch.

She slammed the door behind her. "So brat," Sasuke almost flinched, she almost sounded like Tsunade when he got back from Sound, "What the hell brings you to here?"

But still, no matter how scary she sounded, he was not about to let this disrespect go unpunished!

"Hn…I'm having a date with Sakura. But really, who are you?"

The girl sneered, "Osakawa Nanake, Sakura's sister."

At this, Sasuke's eye's widened a fraction. 'Sakura has a sister! Now way…they don't even look alike!'

"Hn…can't see the resemblance."

Nanake rolled her eyes. "And they say you're a genius. I'm her **half-sister** dimwit. If I'm in the same house, 4 years older, has a different last name and has the same green eyes as her, what do you think?"

'Aa…now that makes sense' he thought. While Sasuke was off in his mind, he failed to notice Nanake's call to her Okaa-san, telling about the Uchiha's appearance.

So he was quite frightened when he heard and saw Haruno Haruka stomping into the room.

Now Saskue could believe that she and Sakura were related. The same green eyes, pink pastel hair, pale complexion. Although, Haruka wasn't looking like any of the thoings described.

To put it simply, she was mad.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on trial! You friggin betrayed Konohagakure and expect me to welcome you in my house! Now what the hell are you dong here Uchiha brat!" It was amazing Sakura hadn't heard them by now…

Sasuke twitched. What was with the 'Uchiha brat'? Was that his nick name or something?

In the same emotionless voice as before, he answered "I'm here for a date with Sakura. Actually we should be leaving soon."

"Oh no brat, we're here to make sure you don't hurt her again. You broke her hearts last time brat so…you are going to promise something to us."

Sasuke gulped, "What?"

Nanake spoke this time, with an evil glint in her eyes "You will swear that you will not do or say anything thing that will harm my imotou or else…"

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Now Haruka spoke, with the most evil and twisted smirk he had seen since he left Orochimaru. "Or else we will hunt you down and kill you, with the most painful and slow way possible. Our plan includes but isn't limited to kunai, fire, acid, gas, anything sharp, cement, rabid wolves and disgusting slop. So, do you comply?"

By now Sasuke had paled and wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. But gathering the last ounce of defiance he had in him, he sputtered out "W-what makes-s you t-think you can-n f-find me?"

Nanake smirked. "I am one of Konoha's best hunter-nins. I was the one who found out Orochimaru's hideout."

Now that was a threat! So of course Sasuke agreed.

10 minutes of being scared shitless later…

"Sasuke-kun, are you here yet? Sas-ahh! What happened to you!"

Sasuke was currently curled up in a ball on the floor, muttering something about a plan of violence. Sakura turned to the two figures currently sitting on the couch reading magazines.

"Aneue…Okaa-san, what did you do to Sasuke-kun?"

They looked at each other and smirked. "Nothing imotou, just…chatting with Sasuke."

"Have fun with your date now Sakura, don't get into trouble now." her mother replied with a sickingly sweet voice. Then she and Nanake walked out of the room high-fiving each other leaving Sakura with a mentally abused Sasuke on the floor.

-Fin

**AN: **There, it's done! I hope I didn't screw up Sasuke too bad. But then again…this whole fic was about him getting scared shitless. (I like that term right now!xD). Anyways, I hope you liked it! Constructive critiscm is always appreciated. No flaming though.

See that purple bar and button? Go click it to review!


End file.
